We will survive part 2.
Episode 2. We will survive part 2. (Maria, Rose and Adam were walking down a road) Maria: Dose anybody even know where we are. Rose: I don’t Adam do you? Adam: Not really, but I think were somewhere in America, possibly Hollywood. Maria: What makes you think that? Adam: Well before I was shoved in a van and brought here I was in Texas, plus the Hollywood sign over there. Rose: Yeah, I noticed that before you finished your sentence. Maria: Oh very funny, leave him alone he’s helping us. Rose: Ok. Adam: Shall we try to hitch a ride with the next car that comes along? Maria: Yeah. Rose: Sounds like a good idea. (5 Minutes later a car stops in front of them and opened a window). Man: Where are you going? Adam: Odessa, Texas. Man: Ok, get in but I can only take you half way. Adam: That’s fine. In the car. Man: So do you come from Texas? Maria: He is but Rose and me are from London. Man: Oh ok, so why are you going to Texas with him? Rose: Where going to meet someone, what’s your name anyway? Man: Jack, Jack Bishop. Adam: That’s funny I used to know someone with the second name bishop. Jack: Oh really. (The car stopped and they got out) Jack: I’ve called my dad, he lives in Texas, and he’ll take you the rest of the way. Adam: Ok, bye. Rose and Maria: Thanks for the ride. (The car drives off) Maria: So, I wonder how long he will take. Rose: Yeah, hey Adam I wonder if Jack’s dad is your old friend. Adam: I hope not. Maria: Here he is. (A car stops; they get in and start talking to the man) Maria: so, what’s your name? Man: Bob. Adam: Wait a minuet, Bob Bishop. Bob: Yes Adam, and this time your not getting away is he Elle. Elle: (Turning to Adam) No dad, he isn’t. Adam: Oh my god, Maria, Rose I am so sorry. Maria: Adam!! Rose: What’s going on, who are these people. Adam: You don’t want to know. The Company. (The car stopped, Elle and Bob dragged them into a building) Maria: You can’t do this! Rose: It’s not fair! Elle: Life isn’t fair, we can do what we want and you can’t stop us, nobody can! Bob: Elle, you take care of Adam, I’ll take these two. Elle: But dad. Bob: No buts just do it. Elle: Oh, ok. (Elle drags Adam away; Bob shoves Maria and Rose in a cell) Maria: Ow, you didn’t have to throw us! Rose: Yeah that hurt. Bob: You won’t be in there for long if you do as we say. Maria: Oh yeah, well don’t think were doing as were told. Rose: Because we don’t like it here. (Bob walks away with a smile on his face) Maria: I can’t believe this. Rose: I know. Maria: I hope Adam’s ok. Rose: Me too. Maria: (Standing up) We need to find a way out of here. Rose: Yeah, and then we can save Adam. Maria: But there’s only one problem. Rose: Elle. Maria: Yeah, I think she’s a psycho, what are we going to do about her? Rose: I don’t know. Maria: What about Bob? Rose: He shouldn’t be a problem; I’ll temporarily deafen him. Maria: I wonder if I should throw a fireball at Elle. Rose: Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Maria: But how are we going to get out of this cell. Rose: You could set the door on fire. Maria: Ok, I’ll try. (Maria throws a fireball at the cell door, it burst’s into flames and disappears, they both ran out) Maria: I’ll go find Elle you go for Bob. Rose: Ok. (They split up, Maria runs down a hallway and bumps into Elle) Elle: Where do you think your going? Maria: Me, I’m getting out of here. Elle: I don’t think so. Maria: Oh didn’t I tell you, Rose, and me we will survive. Elle: Oh really. Maria: Yeah. Elle: I don’t think so. (A bolt of electricity comes out of her hand and hits Maria) Maria: Ow, what the hell! Elle: So I’ve shown you my ability what about you, what can you do? Maria: Well I’m not going to tell you. Elle: So show me. Maria: I’m not going to do that either. Elle: So what are you going to do? Maria: This! (She runs down the hallway and out of the door, Rose was stood waiting) Rose: What took you so long. Maria: I was busy. Rose: Ok, where’s Adam. Maria: I couldn’t help him. Rose: I guess we’ll have to come back later. Maria: I know, but first we need to get help. Rose: Good idea. Maria: I hope he’ll be ok. Rose: Me too. (They started to walk down the road) Rose: So what happened in there? Maria: Well Elle shot electricity out of her hands. Rose: So Adam was right; there are others like us out there. Maria: Yeah I know. Rose: So where are we going to go now? Maria: Well Adam told me that there was a girl called Claire here in Texas; he said that her dad could help us. Rose: Ok, lets go find her. Maria: There’s a bus over there, lets get on it. (They run to the bus and get on it) Maria: Can you take us to Union Wells High School? Bus driver: Yes I can that’s two dollars each. Maria: Here, keep the change. Rose: Where did you get that? Maria: Adam gave it to me. Rose: Oh, ok. THE END.